


I'm Not That Girl

by Trixie (trixie_moon)



Series: Shuffle Challenge [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Wicked, Mentions of Female America, Mentions of Rusame, Mentions of Russia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24944392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_moon/pseuds/Trixie
Summary: Madeline could wish all she wanted. But she wasn't that girl. She never would be.
Series: Shuffle Challenge [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858168
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	I'm Not That Girl

Madeline sighed quietly from her corner of the ballroom.  _ “Hands touch, eyes meet.”  _ she whispered, looking right at the proud Russian man, Ivan, next to her. There was a sudden silence on her part, and her cheeks suddenly began to flush brightly. “ _ Hearts leap in a giddy whirl. _ ” she said as she twirled on the ballroom floor. “ _ He could be that boy!”  _ she thought, but soon realized that, “ _ I’m not that girl. _ ” and she left the floor.

She couldn’t dream too far. “Don’t lose sight of what you are.” was what her parents had always told her. She made herself forget that rush of joy because even though she knew he was that boy, she could never be  _ that girl _ . 

Every so often, she longed to steal to the land of What-Might-Have-Been. But she also knew that when reality set back in, she would be left aching for the man once more. 

“ _Blithe smile, lithe limb. She who is winsome, she will win him.”_ She thought of the other girl who her beau had fallen for, a golden-haired girl with a gentle wave of curls. _“That’s the girl he chose,_ ” she reminded herself, _“and Heaven knows. I’m not that girl.”_ she pulled at her own auburn hair. “ _Don’t wish, don’t start! Wishing only wounds your heart.”_

Madeline tried to hold it together as she sank to the floor in a corner of the room and whispered to herself “ _ I wasn’t born for the rose and the pearl _ ,” because while she was reasonably popular, she was always overshadowed by her louder sister. “ _ There is a girl I know, and oh. He loves her so. I’m not that girl.” _

**Author's Note:**

> My own shuffle challenge
> 
> put a playlist on shuffle and write a fic based on the first song


End file.
